(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary drum industrial air filters. Managers of industrial plants have ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Rotary drum air filters are made to filter large amounts of air and are used often in extremely dusty air filled with many different particles. For example, rotary drum filters are used in the cotton industry, particularly in spinning mills.
Typically a rotary drum includes a drum about nine feet in diameter and twelve feet in length covered with about three hundred and fifty square feet of filtering medium. The drum has a closed back end and a fan or front end. The entire drum is sealed within an enclosure which is typically about twenty feet in length, that is having about five feet forward of the drum and about two feet behind the back. Also it is about fifteen feet wide which therefore has a clearance of about two and one-quarter feet on the manifold side from the edge of the drum and about three inches on the other side of the drum. The fan end of the drum is sealed to a front scroll. The front scroll extends and seals against the sides of the enclosure. The enclosure has an air inlet conveniently arranged. A fan in front of the enclosure draws air into the enclosure, through the filter media, where dust and other foreign particles would be caught on the filter media, and the filtered air expelled through the fan end of the drum. The drum is cleaned by suction nozzles against the outside surface of the filter media. Air suction upon the nozzles "vacuums off" the dust accumulated on the outside of the filter.